He Lives in You
"He Lives in You" is a song written and performed by Lebo M. and his South African Choir for the album Rhythm of the Pride Lands. A shorter version of the song was used for the opening of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. It is also performed twice in the musical version of The Lion King. The song was co-written by Mark Mancina and Jay Rifkin. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' The song is used in the opening sequence of the 1998 film, sung by Lebo M.. Animals are shown traveling to Pride Rock to witness the presentation of Simba and Nala's daughter, Kiara. The main theme of the song is that Mufasa's legacy lives on, despite his death. Mufasa's spirit is also seen watching over the presentation. ''The Lion King'' musical The song is used twice in the musical based on the film, once in each act. During the first act, it is sung by Mufasa to young Simba as "They Live in You". The lyrics were changed slightly to represent the Great Kings of the Past - reference is made to the stars from which the Great Kings of the Past are believed to watch over the world. Mufasa, during the song, shows Simba that he is never alone as there is always someone watching over him. The song is performed by Mufasa and the ensemble and has a reverent and subdued tone throughout. In the second act, the song is sung by Rafiki, the ensemble and adult Simba as "He Lives in You". The first part of the song is subdued and sung by Rafiki and the ensemble as Rafiki summons Mufasa's spirit. Mufasa's spirit appears and instructs Simba to return home and take his rightful place as king. After Mufasa's spirit fades Simba realizes that he must take responsibility and return home. At this point there is an instrumental break, after which the song becomes livelier and Simba joins in the celebratory singing after realizing his responsibilities as the true king. Cover versions Tina Turner's version was featured on the compilation album The Lion King Collection. Diana Ross recorded the song for her 1999 album, Every Day Is a New Day. Lonnie Gordon recorded a house version for her album No Regret and released it as a single in 2001. The same year, Michael Crawford sang this song as part of a medley on The Disney Album. "They Live in You" was used by Johnny Mathis for his 2000 album, Mathis on Broadway. The song was covered by Elijah Kelley for Disneymania 6. Michael Ball and Alfie Boe covered the song on their album Together Again in 2017. External links *Full lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:Songs from The Lion King Category:Tina Turner songs Category:Diana Ross songs Category:Lonnie Gordon songs Category:Johnny Mathis songs Category:1995 songs Category:Songs written by Mark Mancina Category:Songs written by Jay Rifkin Category:Songs written by Lebo M Category:Song recordings produced by Mark Mancina Category:Song recordings produced by Jay Rifkin Category:Lebo M songs Category:Michael Crawford songs Category:Faca Kulu songs Category:Tsidii Le Loka songs